A TSS Twist on an Old Tale
by yayturtle
Summary: Wadi is the princess of the desert, and Zak is her lover, but she is set up to marry Francis. Why doesn't her father understand? Why because he's king and does what he wants. Romeo&Juliet. ZakXWadi. R, R, and Enjoy! !may include suicide&slight kissing
1. Romeo and Juliet Kur and Hassi Style

A TTS version of an Old Tale-

Wadi, a young growing princess, roamed the halls of her father's castle. Maboul was the king of all the desert land and forest on the edge of the desert. Together Wadi and father lived in the castle and she helped him rule. The kingdom included several levels of people, and was inhabited by many. In the streets small cryptids and hens ran wild. In the forest behind the castle though bigger and more dangerous cryptids roamed.

The thing was in these times marriage comes at a young age. For this specific town it was 13. This was so because, people died younger than today with all our medicines. So here, if you were 50 years of age you were either dead, or getting there. So Wadi was almost thirteen and was scheduled to be married on her birthday. Form there she would rule with her new husband. She was to marry a clone of the PERFECT agent. She was scheduled to marry Francis. Wadi, upon learning this would not have it, yet her father was the ruler not her, so therefore he chose who he wanted to rule.

This thoroughly depressed Wadi for her love was Zak Saturday, but there was no way on Heaven or Earth that her father would allow the key to an ultimate evil to rule his kingdom. No daughter of Maboul's was going to be engaged, let alone married, to an ancient Sumerian beast. Sumerians had been the ancient enemies of the Hassi anyway. They're rivalry made them move continents.

The sun was now fading far into the distance, so Wadi hurried down the long broad hallway. Soon she reached the steps and picked up her dress with one hand, scurried down the steps, and grabbed her lantern. Then she headed to the woods behind the castle.

She broke into a jog making sure not to let the lantern drop or let the base hit her in the forehead as she had once carelessly done, fell into a river and Zak had saved her, but even when Francis wouldn't jump in to save her, Zak did, but her father still chose Francis.

The bottom of her dress was being covered in scattered leaves and dirt, nod doubt her father would notice, or one of the maids. That would arouse questions, no matter. She would just say that she was trying to pick some flowers, and had gotten lost the night before. She finally reached and empty clearing. She was alone now. Where was he? A twig snapped behind her so she spun.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Then her true lover, Zak Saturday came out of the trees, riding his noble and loyal companion and friend, his Komodo dragon, Komodo. (He's bigger than you think.)  
"You couldn't of picked a more dangerous place to meet."

"What? My father doesn't let himself or any of his men in the forest at night."

"Which probably means it's a dangerous place."

Zak's eyes started to glow.

"What? What is it?"

"Go away NOW!" He yelled into the distance.

"There are dangerous cryptids in the forest at night, well in the daytime too, but even scarier ones at night."

"But, you can protect me."

"I thought you didn't need protecting."

"Well, I don't but that's a different story. But you can protect me right?"  
"Your father doesn't like my powers, or anything about me. I better not use them, even protecting you,"

"You just used them a minute ago, and besides my father's not here right now he's at the castle."

"Okay, then maybe I can use them a little, but do me a favor being so closed in, in this clearing is making me paranoid, can we go by the river, so we'll have at least one escape route?"


	2. Breakfast

Once by the river, Zak and Wadi sat down and stared at the moon's bright reflection. It was soooo pretty. They watched it go down, and talked a while, they danced to unheard music and then lay back down, before Wadi jumped up suddenly.

"Zak, what time is it?" She asked hastily.

"It should be around 8 o'clock why?"

"Oh no! I have to go! I have to go back! My father will be arising soon!"

She dashed off.

"Wait! Wadi? This is the part where we're um… never mind… and she's already gone… I'm just talking to myself."

Wadi hid her blown out lantern behind the steps. She dashed up the stairs, down the cloysterous hall and turned abruptly at the corner. She looked around, ran forward and then turned, slamming into a servant of hers.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, princess! Are you okay?" asked the red headed servant. She helped Wadi up and brushed her off.

"Might I ask where you have been? And why you are in such a hurry?"

"I was picking flowers last night and hoped not to get in trouble for being lost Miranda, no need to worry."

Miranda looked at her hard, and then softened after Wadi didn't change her mind or speaks the truth. Then she noticed her dress."

"What in the heavens happened to your dress girl?"

"Like I said picking flowers in the woods is very messy work."

Miranda nodded.

"Go to your room, and wash up, breakfast is special this morning for we have guests."

Wadi then grew suspicious. Miranda knew she wasn't telling the truth, and she had a reason for it.

"Go!"

"Oh… Right!"

Wadi hurried to get dressed. She changed from her green dress from last night to her purple one. Then she hurried out the door and to the hall leading to the dining room. Maybe, her father decided to give Zak another chance.

She pushed open the broad doors and stepped in. All heads with eyes turned towards her. Sadly, Zak and his parents weren't the guests. It was Francis and his clone leader.

"Wadi! Where have you been?"  
"I uh… slept in this morning."

She looked around the room and noticed Miranda in the corner with a fruit bowl. Shoot! If she hadn't already guessed, she now definitely knew she was hiding something.

Wadi glanced at her feet and sat down in the chair reserved for her. Thankfully there were more people in the room, instead of a lonely, Epsilon, Francis, Maboul, and herself. Beeman, her father's special servant, and right hand man was there. Miranda was standing by the door, Cheechoo was in the kitchen, and Cheveyo was guarding the kitchen door, on the opposite side of it than Miranda.

"Uh, um good morning." She mumbled.

"Wadi we were just discussing the marriage and I think, that we should-"

If he said move it sooner she would die.  
"Move…(heartbeat)… it…. (heartbeat)… back."

"NO! YOU CAN'T, WA-it move it back?"

"Yes, we have both agreed that it shall not be n you're birthday, but a month, after."

"Oh thank you daddy!" she go up and ran out of the room.

"Wait Wadi! Get back in here! We have guests!"

Instead of returning she continued running.

"Ah, Maboul, She appears to be quite confident, and independent, and that's good, but in order for her to marry my son, she also must learn to listen. If she cannot, how will you have a secure kingdom? With that kind of willpower it should be feared she may do something reckless. I suggest you've been to leaniant and need to have more restrictions."

"Epsilon, I'm not sure."

"That's what I've done. Now look how perfectly rounded Francis is. Think of your kingdom."

There was a long pause while Maboul thought and then Epsilon spoke.

"I'm sorry to of cut this meeting so short, but I must get a move on. Francis come," he spoke as he and Francis got up from the table. Maboul put one elbow on the table, put his hand on his head and then stared into space, deeply in thought.


	3. The Market place

Wadi strolled through the marketplace looking around her. She knew Zak was temporarily stationed somewhere around here. She was about to turn around and take the other path she had passed when Zak slid out from a corner and slammed into her.

"Zak!"

"Wadi? What are you doing here?" Zak asked tired and slightly exasperated.

"Looking for you."

"No, no... No you can't be."

"What? Why not?"

"Hold still!"

A girl with a silver suit like armor with long black hair stood holding a bow and arrow. The villagers in the area started to panic.

"It's Abby. She's trying to catch me for her village's leader Argost." Abbey let an arrow fly and it whizzed past their heads. Zak turned around. Reached to her back and pulled out double swords. Zak pulled out his trusty spear with the hand of 'Tsul Kalu tied to the end. He fought her in sword fight. She hit him with the back of the sword and he fell and dropped his weapon.

"Zak! No!" Abbey raised her swords, but suddenly from up above a woman with white hair jumped over Zak and misguided the swords. It was Drew, Zak's mother. His father Doc wasn't far behind he leaped out behind abbey, wielding a shield. Drew tossed him her sword and grabbed Zak. Abbey lunged. She and Zak dodged, but they were not the targets.

Abbey's green eyes glinted and she grabbed Wadi and jumped to the thatched grass and stone roof. She held a dagger to her throat and Wadi gasped for air.

"Surrender the evil, or the princess gets it!" She threatened.

Zak hesitated and so did his parents.

"Never!"

"Is that your final answer?"

Again there was a hesitation. Then Drew kicked a log out of a fire grabbed an arrow, retrieved her bow and swiped the arrow through the fire in one swift movement. Then prepared it for fire. (Get it flaming arrow, preparation for fire? ... long pause no answer… Oh well…)

Abbey actually drew back at this sudden movement but stood her ground.  
Then a person cloaked with potato sackcloth snuck up behind the captor, and captive. He was very careful in every movement he made and he suddenly knocked the dagger out of Abbey's hand with a home-developed dirt bomb. It was dirt and gravel wrapped up in thin sacks of fabric that burst, when thrown."  
Wadi fell onto her nears then slid off the grass roof and into the sand, it seemed to slow down but it wasn't over yet. Abbey spun and kicked the strange masked man in the face to reveal red hair. One look and Wadi could tell that this was Zak's uncle through his vivid description.

He fell into a crouched position and then swept his leg underneath hers to make her fall. From there she rolled off the roof and fell.

"Wadi!"

The panicking villagers were silenced by their king's booming voice.

"Yes, father?"

"Why are you in the village? What is your reason?"

"I-"

"I know why…" Beeman cut in.

"She wanted to see Romeo here."

"Wadi? Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Epsilon was RIGHT!" he burst.

"About what?"

"You don't listen to the rules I have such as not going to town without my say so. You need more discipline. You could've been killed today by that… that spy of Argos" He pointed to Abbey trying to get up. Beeman went and helped her up to tie her hands behind her back.

"Wadi, you will spend the night locked in your room, you will not see Zak again today, and your door will be guarded."


	4. The Famous Balcony Scene

Wadi looked out over her balcony. She was wearing a deep blue dress with silver stars on it tonight and wasn't the happiest girl in the world. She turned to go back in her room and warm up in her room. The desert air was humid but oddly colder. Whatever, everything seemed colder after breakfast that morning. She was almost to her bed when something hit a window and shattered. It broke.

"What in the Weird World was that?" she asked out loud. She walked to the door to the balcony, the one that was always kept open and was hit with a twig right in the forehead.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

"Zak?"

"Yeah."

"You got me in trouble today."

"What? How?"

"You made me want to see you."

"Why? You know we have night meetings."

"I know, but still. I had to tell you that the marriage was postponed."

"It was?"

"What you're not excited?"

"Yes I am."

"Sorry, I'm in a grumpy mood."

"Maybe this will cheer you up."

There was a pause.

"What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east and Wadi is the sun!

Arise fair sun and kill the envious vampire cryptid

Who is already pale like a vampire should be!

Edward shall not have you! - Whoops… sorry I got carried away with the- the vampire th- you know what, I'm going to jus continue.

Be not its maid, since it is envious!

She is sweet and is my key to stopping the ultimate evil

Within myself!

It is my Wadi! O, it is my love!

She speaks yet, she says nothing.

What of that? Her eyes discourse; I will answer it.

I am too bold a cryptid of evil; tis not to me she speaks."

"Okay you know that's a little too… mushy…"

"Yeah, you're right… doesn't suit me does it?"

"No, but thanks for trying."

"Good night, most loving, noble Zak."

"Good night, fair Wadi!"

Wadi walked back to her room and crawled on her soft bed to fall asleep. The next day she went without seeing Zak, for she was guarded by many of her father's men. She behaved all that next day, showed no signs of escape, made conversation with Francis, found how boring he was, and made a plan of escaping the marriage in her room. The guards left that night and she was going to go meet Zak. She had waited all day. Tonight they would meet in the forest. She was so happy! The best part? They had all night to play pranks, watch the sky, watch the horizon, dance, and talk about their days.


	5. Uncovered mystery

Note: I know that all of you reading it are hopefully enjoying it but keep in mind it is a tragedy.

Wadi again snuck out to the woods. She was so happy. She got to see Zak again. She approached the clearing. Zak wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Wherefore art thou Zak?"

Then she saw that Zak step out of the shadows.

"Zak!" She skipped happily over to him watching her lantern. They hugged each other.

"It's been too long, Zak."

"It's only been a day."

"That is still 24 hours, how long does that sound?"

"It sounds like a day."

"You know couldn't you just go along with the romance thing?"

"Whatever."

"The moon is full tonight."

"I know."

Wadi and Zak stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. Then they smiled and looked each other in the eyes and Wadi broke the romantic eye lock by facing forward and yawning. When she turned back to face Zak he kissed her forehead. She blushed and then they both fell asleep on the forest floor.

"AHyea!"

Wadi shot straight up, eyes opened wide. Sun peeked through the trees, and the bright light shown in her eyes, she closed them then slowly reopened them.

"Ahyea! Take that side! Find her!"

"Oh no. Zak wake up!" She shook Zak and as he woke up she froze in fear. Her father's majestic horse cryptid, somewhat resembling the mares of Diomedes, from the Greek period, hooves could be heard from right behind her. She spun around.

"Wadi!"

"Yes father?"

"Why are you in the middle of the forest with…" he leaned to the right to see who it was.

"…with Zak Saturday! Wadi! I am infuriated, and disappointed!"

"I'm sorry!"

Her father's face was turning red, his daughter had just slept with her crush in the woods, the one person he didn't want her with!

"Zak Saturday, you and you're family are banished!"

"Whaat?!" Wadi yelled.

"Wadi, it is banishment or execution, you chose!"

She stared a her father horrified.

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! I INVITED HIM HERE!"

"Choose!"

Wadi took off tears in her eyes. She ran to her room. Zak would be okay. Her father loved her too much to execute her crush. She ran into her room, pushed pat Miranda, and jumped in her bed and buried her face in the deep pink red covers.

"Well, I can tell last night's date didn't go well."

Wadi sniffed and turned her head slightly so she could, only just see Miranda out of her peripheral vision.

"How'd you k-know?"

"Wadi, I knew the second you said you were picking flowers and you didn't come home with any. Then you told you're father you had slept in. It was pretty obvious to me."

Wadi stuffed her face in the pillow and as soon as Miranda left cried herself to sleep.


	6. The sad ending

This is the sad part.

"WADI!"

"Coming Father!"

"I have someone else I want you to meet. You seemed very upset in the past month, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. You didn't leave your room even for your birthday. I want you to have some choice. So I've added a little more competition for Francis."

"Who is he?"

"He himself is a king."

Wadi walked in the large dining room and at the head of the table was a fish dude. He stood up and smiled.

"You must be Wadi. I am king Ulraj."

"The king of what?"

"Kumari Kandum, and do I have to mention that I am a wonderful ruler. I'm strong to."

"Uh, great."

"I hear you are to be wed tomorrow. That's special."

"Uh, yes."

"So, I also hear that you do not want it. Did you know I have shark sense and once rode a whale shark?"

"That's um cool."

"Isn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

Wadi pushed herself up and her chair in. She had to put her plan into action soon. She moved quickly and ran smack into Miranda.

"Wadi, follow me."

They walked all the way to Wadi's huge closet, away from the pantry. There, Wadi tried on a series of wedding dresses. Finally that evening she ran to the pantry. She sorted through some old brownish colored bottles with corks in the top. She picked the last two in the pantry up and read the torn labels. Potassium cyanide, and false poison. That was her father, labeling the fake poison simply. She ran up the broad stair way and to her room forgetting that she hadn't put the potassium cyanide back.

Wadi put the cyanide on her nightstand and opened up the bottle of fake poison. She put it to her mouth and drank it. The bottle dropped and rolled under the bed. She looked around feeling feverish and then fell into an unconscious sleep.

The following morning…

"Wadi! Where are you?! You are needed at the gazebo to pick you're hus-" Her father stopped in mid word when he saw his daughter on her bed unconscious He ran to her side and looked at her nightstand.

"Potassium Cyanide… she killed herself…"

"Oh Wadi!" Her father cried and she was laid in her bed in which she 'died'.

Later that evening…

Zak walked to Wadi's bed his eyes full of tears. He kneeled by her bed and kissed her cold forehead.

"The one time I'm allowed to see you, you're dead."

Then he bursted into sobs. He reached for the cyanide.

"I cannot live without you Wadi!" He stood up and jerked the cyanide from the nightstand. He chugged the cyanide.

"Ewe. It's diet…" Zak fell on his knees.

"I love you Wadi." He said as a certain fever like feel fell over him. It grew hotter and hotter inside his body and he fell. Upon hearing the thump Wadi slowly awakened.

"Zak… is that… you?" She paused.

"I heard Zak. Zak?"

She looked around her bed and kicked off the covers then she just barely held in a scream.

"Zak!" She dropped to his side.

"Zak oh please wake up!" She shook him and remembered the last time she saw him alive. She also shook him then to awaken him. She started crying.

"I- I can't – can't taaake thi-i-i-is!" She sobbed. She searched for a dagger.

"No dagger." Then she reached for the spear with the claw. And stabbed herself.

As she fell she reached out and grabbed Zak's hand.

THE END. Really sad right? If you thought it was sad leave a review. If you didn't leave a review. I want to know what you thought.


End file.
